Scary Story
by MoreThanHer
Summary: The flock have just finished their tricking and treating, and have moved onto the s'mores/candy eating. But Iggy has plans to break the normalcy, with an odd little tale about Edward the fairy. Sequel to December Boredom, but that's not required reading


**A/N: Well, howdy, y'all. Long time no see, no?**

**I know, I know, I'm a horrible, lying author who kept saying they were going to write something soon but never did. Hopefully you can find it in your hearts to forgive me. And maybe if you searched a little further, you could find the will to review. And just to the left of that should be the need to buy me a Mustang. **

**Anyways, this is a semi-sequel to December Boredom. Iggy is back with another holiday story, and this time the whole Flock is joining in! You don't have to read December Boredom to understand this, though there is a tiny reference in here.  
**

**P.S. A big thank you to everyone who's suggested ideas for new stories to me over the last few months, your ideas have been super appreciated. Hopefully this little one-shot will be what I need to get started on something bigger. Fingers-crossed, anyways.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Halloween, Chuck Norris, Harry Potter & co., or the month of October.

* * *

Scary Story. (Not) A Novel.  
**

The flock sat around the large bonfire, the first one they'd made in months, since the Martinez home had built in heating. But tonight, instead of survival, they were using it to roast marshmallows, as they listened to the now lengthening intervals between ringing doorbells, floating to them on the light October breeze.

"This is nice," Nudge said, her words coming out slightly garbled as she chewed her Snickers bar. Her nearly full pillow case of candy sat beside her, now holding more empty wrappers than it did uneaten candies.

"I agree," Angel said, adjusting the princess tiara on her head as she leaned against Max's shoulder. She had taken the younger kids and Iggy trick or treating earlier in the evening, dumping off full loads of candy twice at the house before calling it a night. They'd then moved into the backyard, where Iggy and Gazzy set up the bonfire in no time. Now here they were, bellies full of sugary sweats and s'mores, enjoying the fire's warmth as the surrounding night grew cooler.

"But do you know what would make it better?" Iggy asked.

"If you stopped burning all the marshmallows?" Gazzy suggested, indicating the blazing black mass at the end of Iggy's skewer. He'd succeeded in melting, burning, and even blowing up on a few occasions, every marshmallow he'd been handed.

"It's kind of weird how you're a pyro chef but you can't roast a marshmallow," Nudge observed.

Iggy waved them quite, scraping the charred chunks of his latest victim off his skewer and into the fire using his pocket knife. "What I was _going_ to say was that it would be better if we told some scary stories."

This was met with a chorus of groans.

"What?" he asked defensively.

"Remember the last time you got us all together to tell us a story?" Max reminded him. "You called Fang emo, Angel evil, and dissed fangirls everywhere. You're lucky no one published it online."

Iggy rolled his sightless eyes, skewering another marshmallow and sticking it into the fire, only for it to catch instantly. "Fine then, you guys can help me tell it, that way no one gets offended."

"And how do we do that?" Max asked skeptically.

"Easy. I'll start by saying a line, and then we'll go around the fire and take turns adding to it. I'll go first. Long, long ago, on a night much like this one –"

"There was a fairy princess," Angel cut in, smiling and straightening her frilly pink costume.

"With really bad breath," Gazzy added.

"But she knew the owner of Bath and Body Works, so she could always get a good deal on perfumes." Nudge smiled smugly at Gazzy.

"And then one day, she died." Everyone looked at Fang. Fang looked back.

"Um...but she was an _immortal_ fairy princess," I said, trying to get rid of the sad look on Angel's little cherub face.

"Yeah," Iggy continued, "so when she died, she just came back as a vampire."

"And her name was Arabella," Angel added.

"But everyone called her Edward." Gazzy.

"Hey!" Nudge said, offended on behalf of her favorite fictional character.

"...Is what her horses ate," I picked up.

"Right before they died." Everyone looked at Fang. Fang looked back.

"_Dear Lord,_" Iggy muttered, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he tried to fight his impending headache.

"'Please bring them back to life,' she said," Angel continued with a warning glare at Gazzy.

"But just as they came back to life, a meteor stuck her castle."

"Creating the world's largest indoor swimming pool," Nudge said.

"Which no one ever drowned in," I said, smiling at Fang's deflated expression.

"But they did get chlorine in their eyes," he said.

"And it hurt so bad they couldn't see, and started running into walls." Iggy.

Angel giggled. "They called it, Iggy Syndrome."

"And everyone died from it." Fang leaned around the fire and gave Gazzy a high five.

"But then Harry Potter showed up and started fighting Voldemort over a pair of socks," Nudge continued.

"That in no way, shape, or form could kill anyone..."

I smiled approvingly at Fang.

"...but they could give you an incurable STD."

I smacked him in the arm.

"What's an STD?" Angel asked.

"A Sock Transmitted Deformity," Iggy supplied. "That's why you should never take socks that have been left in the washing machines at the laundry mat, no matter how perfect for sock puppets they may be."

Max rubbed her forehead, her own headache starting up. "I think this story's gotten a little out of hand," she said.

"Nonsense, it's almost done." Iggy cleared his throat dramatically, waving his now smoldering and blackened marshmallow in the air for emphasis. "So then, as the coroner carted off the multiple deformed and pruny fingered bodies-"

"Edward, the smelly immortal fairy princess-" Angel.

"And her zombie horses-" Gazzy.

"Looked down at the destroyed castle –" Nudge.

"And uninhabitable pool –" Max.

"And right before they died, they said –" Fang.

It was, of course, Iggy who finished. "Happy Halloween to all, and to all a good fright!"

* * *

**Happy early Halloween/Samhain/October 31st!**


End file.
